Trainwreck
by CharlieMusgron
Summary: set after Halo pt. 2. why Fiona's not at the party, what Adam plans to do... Fiadam somewhere along the lines. mostly rated for naughty language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - yes, I'm back, are you surprised? bout time right? haha. anyway, Fiadam is my new Degrassi OTP... so expect some stuff about them. This happens after that pesky finale cliffhanger.**

Adam Torres did not give up that easily. If his Princess wasn't going to come down, he was going up. He wasn't sure what he would find when he got to the girl's door, but he wasn't backing out now.

Fiona Coyne was afraid. Fiona Coyne, the socialite, usually wasn't afraid of anything. But, Fiona Coyne was still a girl, with a crush on a baby faced boy. The same baby faced boy that seemed too good to be true. Adam Torres was a gentleman, a sweetheart. She wanted to fall for him, but the memory of Bobby scared her shitless. She felt weak, vulnerable, and Adam brought out another side of her, the real her. Fiona Coyne had a reputation to uphold, a reputation that was too much weight on her shoulders. Sometimes, even princesses fall. Alcohol was always there as her safety net. It was there when Declan was away at school, it was there when Holly J was doing her duties as Student Council President, and it was here right now, with Fiona as she sat in her condo, crying because she's too afraid to trust Adam.

There was a quick knock at the door of Fiona's condo, she stiffened and silenced her sobs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fiona?. Fiona, are you in there? I forgot my key. Open up." Holly J's voice was heard through the door. In the living room, Fiona could barley stand, she just barley made it to the door. Part of her feared that it was Adam, she just couldn't face him today. "What's with the pitty party? Don't you have a real party to go to? A party thrown for you specifically, as I recall..." Holly J asked.

"I'm not going. I can't go. I..."

Holly J cut her off.

"Are you kidding me right now Fiona? You've been making googly eyes at this kid for weeks, he throws you a party, and you decide to chicken out?. Look, I know he's not like most guys, but this is just wrong, Fi."

The raven haired girl didn't know what else to say. She wanted to go, but she had that impending fear of something going wrong. "Why does everyone keep saying he's not like most guys? He's Adam. That's it." And with that, Fiona stood up, stumbling to get her shoes on, she had to see Adam, she had to talk to him. Holly J grabbed her arm so she wouldn't fall. "Fiona, stop, you're drunk. Why are you drunk?" "I don't want to talk about it Holly J, I need to see Adam." she stumbled over the armchair, landing on the couch, her best friend was worried. "Why don't you just call him?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was sitting outside of the Dot, nursing a coffee when his phone rang. "What is it Eli?"

"Where are you? are you with Fiona, because I can call back..."

"No, she uh, she didn't answer. I called, and rang the buzzer... nothing. I'm at the Dot. I don't know what else to do..." Adam sighed, he was really looking forward to showing Fiona a good time.

"The party's over. Cops came, and everyone left. We'll meet you at the Dot." Adam hung up and sighed, he wanted to go home... he'd had enough humiliation for one day.

Fiona was a mess. she lie on the couch, sobbing after opening up to Holly J. She knew she hurt Adam, she felt it. "Why am I such a train wreck?" She asked herself out loud. Holly J told her before that she's not, she's just going through as rough patch, but Fiona didn't buy that one bit. While her friend was in the bathroom, she left the condo and headed towards the Dot.

Eli and Claire pulled up in Eli's hearse, Morty about 45 minutes after the phone conversation. Adam was about to get in the car before he heard his name being called. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Princess Fiona.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fiona..."

"Adam...please, please let me explain."

Eli yelled out the car window that he'd leave. Adam stopped him.

"Can we talk?..Adam, please come back to the co-*hiccup* condo."

Adam sighed, they had to talk sooner or later. "Eli... can you give us a quick lift to her place, please? It's not far and I don't think she should be walking anymore..."

Eli nodded. Adam waited for Fiona to get in the car and give Eli directions. He really wanted this thing with Fiona to work out, whatever it was. Taking a deep breath, he got into the car.

When they arrived at Fiona's building, they both said a quick thanks to Eli, and Adam told him he'd chat with him later. Claire and Eli were both worried about what could happen in the condo, with all that didn't happen tonight.

Fiona had sobered up quite a bit since she left the apartment, but Adam insisted on helping her up to the door. She acted drunk before, what would it hurt to do again? Holly J came bursting out when she heard Fiona's giggles, the shorter girl was about to scold her friend when she saw she wasn't alone. "Oh.. I'll, leave you guys alone..." Holly J saw the plea in her best friend's eyes to go, she knew Fiona just needed time, even if it could end up in disaster. She was just being protective of Fiona earlier, after Bobby, and the drinking, and the twincest, she was worried, everyone was.

Adam led Fiona over to the couch and set her down gently. He didn't take care of drunk people often, but she could probably use some water. "Which way's the kitchen? You need water." Fiona pointed over to the kitchen and watched him do a simple task of getting her a glass of water. She knew she liked him, and that the feelings were mutual, but she wasn't sure who would act on it first. Adam had referred to her as a princess, and she referred to him as her prince. He threw a party for her... she cringed, the party she didn't go to. The reason things are awkward.

She had told him just a few days ago she didn't want a serious or physical relationship, but she wanted it with Adam. Drew, his stepbrother, on the other hand, was the one she wasn't interested in, the one she didn't want any relationship with. She only said that to Adam because he was playing matchmaker. Fiona knew she trusted Adam, even if they only recently met. She was still afraid, terrified, actually, of getting into a relationship. She trusted Bobby too, and he... In that moment, Adam returned to the living room with a glass of water, shaking her out of her thoughts. "Thank you, Prince Adam" she said with a smile, and only got a small one in return. Fiona understood why. "Adam... I'm sorry I didn't show up. I'm flattered you threw the party, but... I was scared. I _am_ scared." she continued before he could interrupt. "I was scared of my past coming back to haunt me. I thought throwing the party was just step one in some elaborate scheme to make me fall for you.. it scared me because it reminded me of an ex." Adam looked uneasy "Not that it was bad! No I'm not saying that. Your intentions were good, and possibly the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me... I just, I have issues, and baggage. I don't want to drag you down."

Adam was sitting on the love seat looking at this hands. He wanted to word this right.

"Fiona...I won't lie to you. I was pretty bummed you stood me up...at first." Fiona interrupted "At first? what do you mean...?" "I mean, that I think we can fix this. I get what it's like to be scared. I may not have been though the same things you have, but I know how you feel. I know I will never hurt you. I promise." By now, there were tears threatening to spill over her eyelids. "Fiona? Did...did I say something.."

"Adam, I have to tell you something. I'm not the perfect princess you think I am. While I was in school in New York, before I decided to come back to Degrassi...I was dating a guy named Bobby, the 'Vile Prince'" Fiona looked over, Adam's attention was entirely on her, it felt good to know a guy cared like Adam seemed to, he truly was a prince. "Bobby was... controlling, to say the least. He would act like he cared, and gave me what I wanted...but when I, didn't give him what he wanted... he was violent." Adam sat up straight, " He was cheating on me the whole time. When I confronted him about it, he hit me. He...um, he threw me down a flight of stairs, and gave me a black eye." Adam moved to sit next to Fiona, taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes, he opened his mouth to speak, "I'm sorry you had to deal with that, because you do not deserve that kind of pain, Fiona. I know we haven't known each other for long, but I know you're a beautiful, genuine person, inside and out. If I could, I'd give that guy hell. You deserve so much better." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Can I show you something?" She nodded.

Adam lifted his sleeve and showed Fiona an old scar. "I used to burn myself, because I hated who I was. I was born a girl, Gracie, but I knew it wasn't right. I wasn't happy at all, so I came out as transgendered. My mother never accepted Adam either. She's never happy with me, she wants me to be Gracie, and I tried to escape that. At school I get bullied, because they know, but I refuse to let it get me down anymore. I know who I am, even if I'm not in the right body. I just wanted to be honest with you, because I really like you, Fiona, and I like being friends with you."

They sat there holding hands for a few more moments, not breaking eye contact until Adam's phone rang again. He looked at the caller ID, "Crap, it's Drew. I should probably get home."

"I wish you could stay." Fiona said softly, still seated on the couch.

"So do I. Can I see you tomorrow?"

The girl stood up, "I'd like that." she said just as softly as before.

Fiona was staring into his eyes, it seemed like she was slowly getting closer. he could only muster enough oxygen to breathe out one word. "Cool." he would mentally kick himself later.

Before he turned to go, their lips met.


End file.
